


A comfortable sort of feeling

by winterune



Series: ShuAnnWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 1 Night In/Night Out, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, ShuAnn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterune/pseuds/winterune
Summary: They were supposed to have a date that night. A nice outing and a nice dinner. But Ren had called earlier, saying that he had a sudden assignment he had to submit that very night and asked if they could, maybe, just watch some movies at her apartment instead.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuAnnWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	A comfortable sort of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the ShuAnnWeek2k20 event.  
> Day 1 prompt: **Night In** / ~~Night Out~~
> 
> Set in a college AU, where Ren is a college student studying journalism and Ann is pursuing modeling  
> I wrote this when I was still struggling with my slump, so I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out good ^^;  
> Having said that, I hope you enjoy! :D

Ren was hunched down on her sofa beside her, typing away at the laptop he had set on the coffee table in front of him. He had been in that position for the past two hours with no breaks but the occasional back stretching and neck rolling. He was doing one now, before reaching over to one of the papers scattered about his computer and reading through it.

They were supposed to have a date that night. A nice outing and a nice dinner. But Ren had called earlier, saying that he had a sudden assignment he had to submit that very night and asked if they could, maybe, just watch some movies at her apartment instead.

Pouting hadn’t helped, as Ann knew how much this assignment meant to him as modeling was to her. He was a college student and a member of his university’s press club. Ann had been surprised when she learned Ren wanted to pursue journalism in college. Yes, she knew of his ideals, and thanks to their phantom thievery era, Ann understood just what Ren would do to achieve justice and uncover the truth. But, in all honesty, she had never thought of him as a writer. Despite his quiet countenance, Ren was a talker and an executor. He had that way of talking that made people want to support his cause. A kind of political leader, or a teacher or lecturer who would pass on his idealism to his students.

When Ann had asked him about it, all Ren had said was, “I want to seek out truths, and help people speak up.”

Ann hadn’t known quite what to say when she first heard it. But now if she thought about it, it did seem very much like Ren. That kind, quiet, yet strong and unyielding voice. Even when he first transferred to Shujin as a kid with a criminal record, he had been that lone sparkling star, fearless in the face of his adversaries. No wonder people were drawn toward him.

“What are you staring at?”

Ann blinked. Ren was staring at her, his fingers poised over his keyboard as though he had been in the middle of typing something. A smirk graced his lips.

Ann cleared her throat and carefully looked down at the forgotten magazine on her lap, ignoring the heat slowly creeping up her face at the realization that he had been staring at her for some time. How long had she been daydreaming about him?

“Is it wrong for me to look at my boyfriend’s face?” she asked, but it only made Ren grin wider.

He leaned back. “What? Did I make your heart skip a beat?”

Despite her best efforts, Ann couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Oh, you!” she said, grabbing the cushion from behind her and smacking his arm with it. “Hurry up and finish your assignment or we’ll never have that movie you promised me.”

Ren caught the cushion with a laugh. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll be done in a sec,” he said, before turning back to his laptop. “Just need to finish this up and then I’ll send it over to Mishima.”

Right. There was also the fact that somehow Mishima and Ren got into the same university, the same major, and the same club.

Ann turned her gaze back to her fashion magazine. She flipped one page after the next, but her eyes seemed to only glaze over them and she couldn’t comprehend anything she was reading. _In a sec_ probably meant half an hour. She glanced at Ren sitting beside her, then over to the scattered papers on her coffee table, and to the mug standing there, forgotten. She peaked over the rim and found it empty.

“Want me to make you more coffee?” she asked.

“Nah, that’s okay,” he said. “I’m already finished.”

That surprised her. Ann looked at him, then at his laptop. She scooted over to peer over Ren’s shoulder and indeed, she caught a glimpse of several documents filled with words from top to bottom being saved and closed before Ren moved over to his email and attached those same files. He typed Mishima’s email address at the recipient column.

“And…send.” He clicked the red button and they saw the notification that the email was sent appeared. Ren sighed in relief, stretching his arms high above his head. “I finally finished it.”

“You actually finished it,” Ann echoed in feigned astonishment.

He glanced at her. “What’s that look of wonder supposed to mean?”

Ann looked up to meet his gaze and the proximity of their faces threw her off guard. Those intense gray eyes were so close, and despite half-hidden behind his unruly black hair and black-rimmed glasses, Ann could almost make out her reflection in them. A tiny uncharacteristic pout on his face made her giggle, but it was cut short when Ren stole a kiss from her—a quick brush of his lips against hers that silenced her.

How long had they been together? Two years…and a half? Yet Ren had never failed to make her stomach do a somersault every time he showed her his affection in the most unexpected, cheeky ways. He grinned.

“Let me recharge for a moment.”

“Wha—Ren!” But before she could do anything, Ren had already laid his head on her lap, stretching his arms and back before settling down with a sigh.

“God, I’m tired,” he said softly as he crossed his arms and shut his eyes.

Ann stared at him, dumbfounded. Her arms were still frozen midair, her magazine hanging limply from one hand. She looked at his face, to his laptop, to their forgotten dinner—pizza with extra cheese—on the kitchen counter at the other side of the room.

“Hey,” she called. He didn’t budge. “Ren.” She shook her leg slightly to get him off of her, but still Ren ignored her.

Instead, he rolled to his side and sighed deeply. “Your lap’s really the best pillow I could ask for.”

Ann scowled at him. Her fingers pinched his cheek, not enough to hurt but enough to tell him that she’s annoyed. “Are you saying I’m fat?”

Ren’s shoulder shook with a quiet laugh. “Of course not,” he said. “I’m saying that I feel comfortable around you.”

Her cheeks tinged pink, Ann scoffed and looked away. “Charmer.”

“I’m serious!” He shifted back onto his back and looked up at her. “Hey, I think you can recharge me better than any food or sleep.”

“Now that’s an exaggeration,” Ann said with a laugh. She put her magazine down on the armrest then pushed at his arm. “Come on, your pizza’s waiting and you still owe me a movie.”

“Aww, come on, let me stay like this for a while,” Ren whined. “You got to stare at me as much as you liked, yet you won’t let me stare at you for as much as I want?” That made Ann pause. She looked down at him, and regretted it a moment later. The triumphant smile he had on his face didn’t bode well. “So, what were you thinking about?”

“What are you talking about?” she asked slowly, though her mind clearly knew what he was talking about.

“When you were staring at me,” he elaborated. “Were you thinking about how cool I was?”

Ann pinched his nose this time. “Cheeky, aren’t you?”

Ren batted her hand away with a laugh. “Do you want to know what I’m thinking now?”

“No?”

But Ren didn’t listen. He brought her hand to his chest where he laid it down with his hand over hers. She could feel it—the soft thumping of his heart beneath her fingertips. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Her own pulse seemed to match his into a slow, calming rhythm.

“This is how I feel when I’m with you,” he said. “A comfortable-sort of feeling.”

Ann stared at him, at the soft lines on his face and the eyes that spoke of safety and warmth. Her hand moved on its own when she started brushing back those silky-smooth strands of hair. “And here I thought I’d find your heart racing for me,” she teased, but she was smiling, and so was he.

“Believe me,” he said, interlacing their fingers together. “It does.”

**~ END ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave kudos/comments if you find this fic to your liking. I would very much love to know what you think. Thank you ^_^


End file.
